Kevin Mask
|classification = Akugyo Chojin > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,170,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Blood Evolutions (Scarface), The Young Masters (Mantaro Kinniku)|trademark_technique(s) = Big Ben Edge, OLAP, Tower Bridge|family = Robin Mask (Father) Alisa Mackintosh (Mother) Vanessa Mackintosh (Maternal Grandmother), Robin Knight (Paternal Grandfather) Paul Mackintosh (Maternal Grandfather) Robin Grande (Great-Grandfather) |trainer(s) = Choe (Warsman) |japanese_voice = Ryotaro Okiayu |other_voices = Ted Lewis (English), Christian Iansante (Italian), Renato Soares (Brazilian), Jorge Tejedor (Spanish) |anime = Anime episode 5 (First Appearance) |manga = Muscle Returns (First Appearance) |birthday = 1997 (approximate)}} Kevin Mask is the son of Robin Mask. He begins as an antagonist in Kinnikuman Nisei, but later becomes a leading protagonist and supporting character. Kevin is known for his dislike of his father, along with his lone wolf nature, and is currently the champion of the latest Chojin Crown. About Kevin Mask is the son of British super-wrestler Robin Mask and Alisa Mackintosh. He hated his father's strict upbringing, so he ran away when he was 8 and joined the d.M.p (although their relationship has gotten better since the Chōjin Olympics). He refers to his father as . During Mantaro Kinniku's first two matches on Earth, he showed that he cared deeply about honour and that he had a soft spot inside him which was rarely shown. He is sometimes known as 'every girl's knight in shining armour' this was particularly because of his mask which was a bluish-grey knight-like helmet. Kevin's English accent is one of the traits that girls find attractive about him. On his back is a Spider Nest Tattoo which was added during his Akugyō Chōjin days. The image of each Chōjin he defeats is added to the tattoo. This continues even after he leaves the d.M.p. Kevin also possesses his own version of the Kinniku Clan's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara called Maelstrom Power. He harbours a complicated love-hate relationship with his Daddy Robin. During the Chōjin Olympics, he trains under Robin's former student Warsman (under the guise of Croè). Though he usually has a silent and stoic personality, he does occasionally display a comical side. He has been known to perform Keiji Mutou's "Puroresu Love" pose. : 'Story' .]] 'd.M.p Arc' Kevin Mask makes his appearance right after the Second Generations have been deployed on Japan. During an argument between Mantaro Kinniku and Gazelleman, Kevin comes in between them and begins a quick fight with Gazelleman. He twists his arms and throws him up into the air, catching him with his foot. After being found out to be the son of Robin Mask, and asked why he wasn't at the Hercules Factory, Kevin Mask leaves. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2 He returns later that night with Tel Tel Boy and MAXman, wearing a hood over himself. They go to assault Mantaro whilst his guard is down. As Gazelleman stops them from doing so, Kevin and his team beat him up. The next day the three of them are found dropping in on an IWF match, killing a tag team. They declare that Mantaro will come and fight them. As Kevin is found out to be a member of the d.M.p., he explains in a flashback that his father put him through hellish training, keeping him away from a normal life. Because of the hardships within his family, Kevin explains that he ran away from home and took up street fighting. He later was asked to join the d.M.p., where he would be part of a real 'family'. During Tel Tel Boy's match against Mantaro, Tel Tel Boy is using a technique where he calls in the help of Mantaro's fears. Kevin tells him to stop hiding behind others and fight for real, though Tel Tel Boy ignores him. Throughout this match MAXman begins calling Kevin a traitor. After Tel Tel's defeat, MAXman steps up to finish off Mantaro, but Kevin convinces him to fight another Seigi Chojin, so Mantaro can rest. After witnessing MAXman defeat Seiuchin, and then witnessing his defeat by Mantaro, Kevin Mask realizes that the d.M.p. does not fight for honor or teamwork. Leaving the d.M.p., Kevin Mask walks away, saying he is part of his own independent side now, and that his fight with Mantaro will come someday. 'HF Second Year Replacement Matches' Kevin first returns during Terry the Kid's match against Scarface. He is flicking popcorn at Mantaro when he stands in Kevin's view of the ring. After being absent for a while, Kevin Mask is seen during the Jade vs. Scarface match, where we see him watching from the sidelines after the match is declared a victory for Scarface, and we are told that Kevin knows his true identity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 63 There follows a dinner party after the semi-finals, where Kevin Mask disguises himself as a waiter and lures Scarface away, by dirtying his clothes "by accident" and offering a change of clothes as a remedy, but - when he lets slip the name "Mars" - Mars removes his costume. Kevin surprise attacks Scarface, putting him in a Tower Bridge. A flashback then occurs, as it is revealed that Kevin and Scarface were old allies during their dMp days spent training, and that Scarface saved Kevin's life. The Old Generation arrive in the middle of their fight, forcing Kevin Mask to run away. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 64 Kevin watches the Mantaro Kinniku vs. Scarface match, where he is confronted by Brocken Jr. who compares him to Robin Mask and accuses him of being conflicted, torn between light and dark. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 66 Brocken Jr. forces Kevin to go to tournament headquarters to reveal what he knows, once the match goes badly and Kevin cannot hide his concerns any longer, and realises that a true hero must be courageous and finds strength to speak. It is revealed then that Scarface is actually Mars of the dMp. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 68 Kevin Mask then explained to Scar the secrets of the Muscle League's special techniques. Scarface calls Kevin Mask a traitor after he decided to leave the d.M.p.. During the Finals, Kevin Mask reveals Scarface's real name to be Mars. He then leaves his faith in Mantaro to defeat Scar, because Kevin Mask no longer wants to be indebted to him. After Mantaro defeats Scarface, Kevin Mask walks away again. 'Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection' ('''N.B. '''There is no break in this arc during the manga; a break is given in this wiki for a better narrative flow for to accommodate for the anime filler that takes place midway into this arc.) Kevin Mask's first very big role in the series begins here. During the preliminaries Kevin defeats Big Horn and becomes the champion of the United Kingdom. When the Olympic ceremony starts Kevin walks out with four other choujin representing Great Britain, while the other choujins in the ceremony wore a sash that had there name written on it Kevin carried his around his right arm instead. After Mantaro made his obscure scene, he was attacked by Mean Marine and Kevin stopped them by just saying not to be hasty and wait until the real battles start. The first event "Look Over There" Kevin won with ease by tricking his opponent to look in the direction Kevin wanted him to. The second event (which was in the Manga only) "Daruma Otoshibam!" Kevin told the former Chairman that the second generation aren't gutless and don't show-off. Arriving at the Daruma statues Kevin wanted to see Terry's so called 'Texas Spirit' and allowed him to go first. After Terry completed the challenge Kevin said he was 'ok' and started his turn by kicking the blocks with precise kicks. When he completed the challenge all four blocks were stacked sideways on top of each other. The third event "Beach Flags Yeah!" it was untold who Kevin's opponents were but he easily beat them by catching the falling girl first. The final event "Wheezy Wheezy Three-Legged Race!" the choujins had to chose a partner from the stands. Kevin had people flock their arms to him asking to be his partner. Mantaro envied Kevin for being so popular with the crowd. When Kevin chose Chloe, whom he was currently being trained under, Mantaro asked to himself if Kevin was gay for not choosing a woman. During the race Kevin and his partner faced the obstacles. At the first obstacle being a steep hill Kevin noticed what Meat was trying to do by going sideways. The second obstacle was crossing a spinning log. Chloe told Kevin to spin with the log so they wouldn't fall. Near the end of the race the Kevin pair got attacked by King Castle. When Chloe was in the air & their ankle strap twisted he said to King Castle, while having his foot on Castle's face, the difference between winning and losing choujins. With that second the ankle strap untwisted and Kevin came from behind to kick in the back of Castle's head. King Castle head explodes, and Kevin shoves Jade/Jaeger out of the way. Kaiser Moon tries to attack the Kevin pair near the final stretch of the race, but they sweep under Kaiser's feet and shoulder drop his head causing him to be incapacitated. Kevin and Chloe come in first place, using well balanced teamwork. 'The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only)' (This arc takes place in between the Chojin Olympics Preliminaries and Finals) Kevin Mask volunteers to help out the Seigi Choujins as they go to rescue Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko from the Poison Six Pack. After the defeat of the first four members, Kevin Mask goes up against The Cyborg, while fighting on Mt. Fuji, which has a wrestling ring implanted on it. Their fight begins with a test of strength, grasping each other's arms. Kevin proves to be far stronger, and begins sending The Cyborg a fury or punches and kicks. With Kevin having the upper hand, The Cyborg uses a technique of his named the Great Cyclone, where he spins in mid-air like a sharp wheel. He begins slicing Kevin with this technique, and gets Kevin knocked to the ground. Giving Kevin some time to recuperate, the two of them battle some more, as The Cyborg uses his Great Cyclone again. But this time Kevin Mask knows how to defeat the attack, and sends a smashing kick into The Cyborg's center area, knocking him down. Kevin then performs the Tower Bridge on The Cyborg. Kevin taunts The Cyborg, as the The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin. The arms knock Kevin around, as the Cyborg rockets himself at Kevin, knocking Kevin out of the ring and hitting the hard ground. As Kevin Mask and The Cyborg stand outside the ring, a countdown begins, giving them twenty seconds to return to the ring or be disqualified. The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin again, but this time Kevin destroys them. Grabbing the armless Cyborg, Kevin jumps into the air, and performs the Big Ben Edge, slamming Cyborg into the ring and destroying him. Kevin wins the round. Unfortunately, Kevin Mask was out of the ring for twenty-one, which disqualifies him and leaves Mantaro for the final battle to rescue Rinko. Kevin Mask walks away, battered. At the very end of this arc Kevin Mask is seen driving a motorcycle, mentioning that Mantaro's next big battle will begin soon. (Most likely referring to the rest of the Choujin Olympics). Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection: Continued ' Kevin engages in a series of matches in this arc: Jijimman, Legox, Ilioukhine, and Mantaro Kinniku. It is at this point that it is revealed that Chloe is Kevin's personal trainer, as he appears as his second during his following matches and offers invaluable advice and support throughout the Olympics. During a parade for the finalists, Kevin and Chloe stage a fight and use teamwork to escape the crowds and the parade. Kevin first engages in battle with Jijiman and defeats him, followed by a battle with Legox, in which he kills Legox in a violent battle and drops his remains into Jacqueline Muscle's hands as an act of mockery. In one match, Kevin nearly misses his match due to collapsing ill in a sauna, as he pushes himself to his limits in order to evoke his special power. He later fights against Ilioukhine, which results in a bloody end, as he continues to punish his opponent even after his opponent is defeated, revealing his ruthless nature. In this match, he is encouraged by Chloe and told that he must not show any mercy. In his final match, Kevin fights against Mantaro and tries to throw blood in Jacqueline's face, as he seeks to mock her bloodthirsty nature, and goes on to defeat Mantaro Kinniku. It is during this match that Chloe reveals he was Warsman all along, which results in an emotionally charged scene during the anime, while - in the manga - Warsman promises to meet him again one day and that it may even be in battle. Kevin partially reconciles with Robin, as they accept the championship belt together. 'Demon Seed Arc As Reborn Asuraman and the Demon Seed come closer to reviving General Terror with Meat's separated body parts, Kevin and Scarface arrive as the -エボリューションズ}} and challenge Asuraman and Voltman to a tag match. After a hellish battle, Scarface is placed inside Voltman's oven body and burnt to a crisp. A rematch is scheduled, but this time Kevin teams up with Mantaro as . They are given a few days to train for the match, but instead of sparring with Check Mate and Jade like suggested, Kevin goes off on his own. While on his own, he comes across a pot sculptor who gives him some sound advice. After Kevin hurries to the fight, the sculptor takes off his mask, revealing to the readers that he is Warsman. The day of the rematch comes and Kevin and Mantaro enter the Demon Womb, fighting in a ring atop hundreds of Chojin corpses, including the fallen Idol Choujin. Kevin dedicates the fight to Scar and focuses mainly on Voltman. As the fight gets underway it soon becomes a handicap match against Voltman, with Kevin receiving more damage than Mantaro. Eventually they are able to defeat Voltman with their combo technique the Niku→Lap. Kevin saves Meat's right leg but then passes out from exhaustion, falling out of the ring and to his death. Later, when Mantaro falls out of the ring, Kevin and the other fallen Idol Chojin's souls help him back to the ring. After Mantaro defeats Ashuraman and Meat is revived, Kevin and the others are revived by the Reborn Diamond. However, as the Demon Womb collapses, Kevin is the only one too exhausted to make it out in time. Kinnikuman then runs it at the last second and saves Kevin, saying that he'd never be able to face Robin Mask again if he let his son die twice (the complete rescue is never depicted, as it is used to segue into the Young Master of London Arc). 'Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc' Kevin Mask began to disappear from the present timeline because of the death of Robin Mask in the past by Thunder and Lighting, affecting the course of history. Kevin is placed in a hydro-bed in the shape of an 'X', which is full sealed and comes with an oxygen mask, and he remains in there - mostly nude - as doctors attempt to help him to a full recovery. The New Generation, led by Terry the Kid, form a time-machine created by Meat Alexandria and named by Mantaro Kinniku as 'Time-Ship Kevin', travel back into the past to save Robin Mask and thus Kevin Mask by extension. Kevin is placed primarily under the care of Jacqueline Muscle, Rinko Nikaido and Ikemen Muscle. He gradually disappears, as the story arc progresses. The two Time Chojins arefoiled by the New Generation, but - in Mantaro's error - Alisa was injured and placed in a life-threatening situation that led to Kevin still disappearing from time and existence. Harabote Muscle - of that era - declares a new Tag Team match, which will determine who can remove the Trophy that contains magical roots that can cure any person and make one the ultimate chojin. Kevin remains in a precarious state throughout, although his body is kidnapped by Thunder and Lightning later in the arc. Kevin is thrown into the sea, where he remains until Robin struggles in a later match. Robin uses Kevin's mask - which comes with an underwater breathing apparatus - to survive and continue his match. Later, when Alisa is saved through the efforts of Robin and Warsman, Kevin fully recovers and breaks free of his medical hydro-bed, and escapes from Thunder and Lightning. He is found by Robin and the First Generation, who train him and give him back his armour and also the mask of Kinnikuman Great. Kevin goes on to fight with Mantaro in the final match, in which they win before both generations and a recovered Alisa. Kevin then returns to his current timeline with the New Generations. Ultimate Muscle: Anime Changes In the manga, Kevin is allowed to pick a random person from the crowd during the three-legged race in the preliminary matches, choosing Chloe, but - in the anime - it is implied/stated that Ikemen has chosen the matches, which creates many issues, such as why Ikemen would knowingly pair student/teacher together. In the Poison Six-Pack Arc, Chloe is also entirely absent (a very strange decision on a rewatch, as it is later revealed Chloe is his mentor and their relationship extremely close). Chloe is also absent during Kevin's training, where Kevin strangely is seen training with the 'Muscle League' Chojin, and this also provides odd inconsistencies, due to the aforementioned relationship with Chloe and Kevin's current "lone wolf" status, as he is not affiliated with the Muscle League at that point in the anime or the manga. Techniques ; パワー|Meirusutorōmu Pawā}} :Kevin's version of Mantaro and Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. ; :This is Kevin's trademark move. He starts by grabbing his opponent's right wrist with his right hand and their left with his. Then he twists his opponents arms around each other to the point where their right hand is once again on the right side and the left hand on the left side. Next, Kevin releases the hold by uncrossing his own arms and the force of breaking the hold flings the opponent into the air, spinning in various directions. To finish the move, Kevin jumps up after the opponent and grabs their near arm under his own (so that the opponent is upside down and Kevin is sideways with his stomach against their back), reaches between their legs to hook their far thigh with his other arm, wraps his legs around their head and far arm, and falls to the ground so that the opponent lands head first. ;OLAP :This was one of the many techniques taught to Kevin by Croe, Tactics No. The End. It is quite clear by the name and the positioning of the move that it is a backwards Palo Special (has the same name but in reverse look: PALO = OLAP). Kevin starts by facing the back of his opponent, but then quickly manoeuvres himself so that he is back-to-back with them and has his legs wrapped around their body. Kevin then sticks his legs between his opponent's and hooks his feet against his opponent's knees. While he does that, he also grabs the opponent's wrists and bends their arms back over their head, putting all of his weight into breaking their arms. ; :This was his father Robin Mask's trademark move. He puts his opponent face-up across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. ; :This is another technique that Kevin borrowed from his father, Robin Mask. With his opponent falling headfirst towards the ring, Kevin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. ; :For this technique, Kevin uses the ropes to perform a submission-like hold. With his opponent against the ropes and face-to-face with Kevin, he jumps up and over the opponent and wraps his legs around their arms and the top rope and grabs their ankles with his hands. Kevin in then upside down, on the outside of the ropes, facing the back of the opponent. From there, he pulls his legs and arms back, causing the opponent to be stretched across the bottom and middle ropes. ; :This move sees Kevin performing repeated kicks to his opponents face, kicking off with each one to stay airborne. ; : ; :Kevin performs a normal fisherman suplex, but during the bridging part of the slam, he spins his opponent and himself around rapidly to add to the force. ; : ; : ; : ; :A technique in which Kevin kicks off of his opponent's chest and performs a backflip in mid-air and finally lands a knee drop over the opponent's heart. ; : ; }} : ; エルボー}} :Tactics #10. Another move taught to Kevin by Croe, in which Kevin jumps onto his opponent's shoulders from behind and applies a triangle choke and then repeatedly elbows them to the ground. ; }} :Tactics #32 ; }} :Tactics #33 ; }} :Tactics #38. This is another technique that was taught to Kevin by Croe. Similar to the Screwdriver, Kevin makes a spinning jump towards his opponent and drills into them with his fingers. 'Career Information' ;Championships *Choujin Olympics The Resurrection Champion (Anime: Runner-Up) *Intergalactic Choujin MVP *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (1st Place) ;Titles *d.M.p Bloodshed Gang of Three *Idol Chojin ;Nicknames * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *O Gazelleman (Big Ben Edge) *O Stan Harrison (Big Ben Edge) *O Shimao & Qilinman (Sleeper Hold) (V-Jump) *O Big Horn (Big Ben Edge) *O The Assassin (Big Ben Edge) *O The Cyborg (Big Ben Edge) (anime only) *O Jijimman (Big Ben Edge) *O Legox (Big Ben Edge) *O Ilioukhine (OLAP) *O Mantaro Kinniku (OLAP→ Big Ben Edge) (manga only) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Gravity) (anime only) *O Naankeeman (OLAP) (V-Jump) *X The Doomman (Meteo Slicer) (V-Jump) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) :Blood Evolutions (Scarface) *X The Demolitions (Reborn Asuraman and Voltman) (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) :The Young Masters (Mantaro Kinniku) *O Voltman (Niku→Lap) *O Five Disasters (Muscle Kingdom) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *O King Castle (Synchronized Kicks, Three-Legged Race) (with Warsman) *O Kaiser Moon (Double Stunner, Three-Legged Race) (with Warsman)) 'Trivia' *Favorite Food: Fried fish *Theme Song: "God Save The Queen" by Ryoutarou Okiayu *Weakness: Being teased, comments upon his romantic life, the power of love (the way Mantaro can defeat him without touching him), Mantaro's clueless nature *Kevin frequently ranks-in at No. 1 in Kinnikuman Nisei character polls. *Kevin Mask is considered to be a parody, at least in name and possibly in initial concept, to Kevin Nash, a real life professional wrestler, who was one of the founding members of the nWo, upon which the dMp seems to be based on as a parody. This appears to be true, as Mask is depicted as one of the largest humanoid wrestlers, standing seven feet tall, as did Nash. The fact that he joined the dMp as a means of bucking tradition parallels Nash, Scott Hall, and Hulk Hogan forming the nWo to, as the nWo often said "Screw Tradition", only makes the homage/parody that much more obvious. * At Pro Wrestling NOAH's "HALLOWEEN WITH NOAH" card in 2002, every match featured the wrestlers in Halloween costumes. The main event was a 6-man tag team match which featured Kotaro Suzuki in a Kevin Mask costume. Suzuki had used many of Kevin's signature moves throughout the match, including the OLAP, a top-rope Robin Special, and a modified Big Ben Edge. * At a martial arts championship "Pride", Ryan and Rodrigo Gracie fought in Robin and Kevin Mask's masks. When Kevin Mask stepped into the ring, the theme song "Kinnikuman Go Fight" played Ultimate Muscle: Volume 24: Intro Page References ja:ケビンマスク Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Robin Clan Category:D.M.p Category:New Generation Idol Choujin Category:Team AHO Category:Choujin Olympics Champion Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Choujin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Seigi Choujin